


Interrogation Time

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you can hide?" Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Interrogation time for the prisoner. Spike has his fun dragging a handcuffed Lindsey into the room, dropping him onto the floor and smacking him across the face. Gunn, Lorne and Wesley stand around and try to look intimidating. Spike threatens to eviscerate Lindsey. As expected, Lindsey will not talk.

Wesley had known that there wouldn’t be any progress with Spike’s methods, but he didn’t mind watching Spike rough Lindsey up a bit.

But after a while, he decides it has been enough and sends everyone out of the room. Lindsey still won’t talk, but Wesley knows how to make him. 

“You think you can hide, Lindsey?” He rips open Lindsey’s shirt and gazed upon the lean chest, upon the symbols etched into his bare flesh. Wesley traces one long finger down a swirl and watches Lindsey try not to shudder. He leans down and bites Lindsey’s ear lightly.

“Do you think you can hide anymore?” he asks again.

“No,” says Lindsey through clenched teeth.

Wesley grabs Lindsey’s bound hands and slams them onto the desk.

“Then talk,” Wesley says, his voice steely and hard. “They know where to find you.”


End file.
